Five Nights At Freddy's: True Nature
by BlackRose2323
Summary: There is a new night guard and she is smarter than the previous ones. She ends up helping on of the animatronics and suddenly finds herself befriending them, but is everything what it seems to be at Freddy's. One of the animatronics seems to have more to hide than anything. Will she be able to find out the truth behind him, or will she meet her demise when HE decides to wake up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Helping an Enemy

It seemed like an ordinary night in the calm little town for most folk, but at Freddy's Pizzeria. There was a new night guard, which was hired a few days after the one before her disappeared on his 5th night. She was sitting in the office that she was given and looking at the camera monitors with the iPad thing that Mr. Frazbear gave her. The metal doors on either side were down and she was smiling cleverly. She brought her own generator and tools so the doors could stay down for as long as she wanted. She flipped through the cameras and came to the one of Pirate's Cove.

"Let's see what Old Foxy is up too," She says as she turned on the camera. "What the?"

Foxy was standing near the wall and appeared to be trying to use it to support himself. Something was wrong with Foxy, which was pretty obvious in the way he was acting. He had his hook close to his chest as if that's what hurt. It was like he was having a heart attack, but that couldn't be possible because they are animatronics. He looked at the curtain and closed his eyes as he prepared for pain. He pushed away from the wall and took a shaky step toward the curtain. He stumbled after a couple steps and fell with a loud crash.

He reached for the curtain desperately. He looked hurt and he looked like he really needed to get out of there. Foxy looked up to the camera, which could easily be seen when it was on. He reached over slowly and grabbed a plank of wood that was nearby. Then, he began to slowly carve letters into the wood. The girl became interested and looked at the screen closer, trying to see what it was that the animatronic was writing. Foxy finished and weakly raised it up. He put the letter H-E-L-P. He was asking her for help. He drops the sign as his pain became too great for him and he curled up; holding his chest.

The girl looked away from the camera and towards the door. Foxy looks like he really needed help and he was actually asking for it. Foxy was one of the meanest she'd seen so far and it's her first night, but he was asking for someone to help him. She sighed and grabbed her toolbox. The girl new plenty about mechanics, so she could easily see what was wrong. She picked up the camera and looked at the monitor again to see if any of the other animatronics were outside the left door. No one was there so she sighed. She grabbed her flashlight and opened the door. She slowly poked her head out as she knows that this was against the rules.

She slowly made her way down the hallway; not using her flashlight yet. She didn't want the others to see her. The girl got to the end of the hallway and looked around the corner. The curtain that separated Pirate's Cove from the rest of the Pizzeria was right there, but she looked to the stage. She saw that Freddy was still there and Chica was heading back down her hallway. Bonnie had just entered the storage room, which was off limits for her. She waited for Chica to head down the hallway and then began to crawl towards the curtain. She heard Freddy activate and stopped. She looked and sees him walk off the stage. The girl quickly goes under a nearby table. Freddy walked past her hiding spot and looks down the hallway and sees the door open. He quickly goes down the hallway. She took this opportunity to slip through the curtain and into Pirate's Cove.

She turned on her flashlight and looked around. The light then flashed over the fox animatronic that was lying on the ground. She slowly approaches the animatronic, not knowing if this was a trap or not. The animatronic looks up at her with a surprised look.

"You actually came? I didn't think…you would even think of…helping me," Foxy said as his sentence was broken up with bursts of pain. She went over to him and bent down, placing her toolbox on the ground.

"What's wrong, Foxy?" She asked as she got him to lie on his back. He kept his hand on his chest.

"My…my chest it be hurting. I can feel shocks of pain and I can barely breathe," He answers as he clutches the fur in his hand slightly. It must really hurt then. The girl opened her tool box and grabbed her screwdriver.

"I am going to have to open up your chest to see what the problem, alright?" She asked as she positions the flashlight to where she could be able to see. Foxy looked at her hesitantly. "It's alright, I know a lot about mechanics and such." He sighed and moved his hand. The girl unscrewed the bolts that held his chest plate down and places it to the side. She sees something flashing a bit, but slowly getting dimmer. She takes a closer look and sees that it's Foxy's Power Cell. It allowed the rest of his mechanisms to run properly. Without this, he would be basically dead. His power cell is basically his heart.

"What is the…problem?" He asked as he jerked a bit as the pain became greater. The girl looked at him and looked back at the Power Cell.

"Your Power Cell is going out," She answered as she looked around. Foxy looked concern at this and looked down to his chest even though he couldn't see it.

"Oh no…where is Freddy? He knows what to do when stuff like this happens," Foxy asked as his eyes became more desperate with every passing second. The girl looked back to the curtain.

"I'll go see if he's out there and I'll lead him in here. Besides, you guys are out to kill me anyway," The girl said as she slowly approached the curtain. Foxy's felt a little sorry for her now thinking about what she had said. He shook it off knowing that it was basically his job. The girl looked out from the curtain and sees Freddy pacing back and forth. She walked out and began waving her hands in the air. "Hey, you over there! I'm over here!" Freddy looks and sees her.

"There you are you rule breaker. You know you're not supposed to leave your office!" Freddy said angrily as he walked over to the girl.

"I know you wanna kill me and all, but you got a bigger problem," The girl said as she pointed to the curtain behind her.

"What is something wrong with, Foxy, or are you just trying to distract me from ripping your head off?" Freddy asked as his anger clearly showed through his voice.

"Just follow me," She said as she walked back into Pirate's Cove. Freddy shook his head and followed reluctantly. She quickly goes back over to Foxy. "I got him, Foxy." Freddy looked and sees Foxy on the ground. His eyes widened and quickly moved over to the other side of Foxy.

"What happened?" Freddy asked quickly. She motioned her screwdriver over the cell.

"It's his Power Cell. It's starting to go out," The girl said as she looked up at the dangerous animatronic. "I know I am not supposed to be out here, but he signaled for help with that sign over there and I am too kind for my own good."

"I am going to go get one of the idle endoskeletons and bring it here," Freddy said as he stood up. "You will have to carefully remove it and replace it with Foxy's." Freddy quickly left the room; leaving her alone with Foxy. Foxy looked over at the girl with a curious look.

"What is your name?" Foxy asked as he stared at her. She looked at him surprised at his question.

"I'm Heather, why?" She asked as she looked at the injured fox. Foxy looked back at the ceiling and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Well, then, thank-you for actually coming to help me, Heather," Foxy said with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"That sounded more like go die in a hole then a thank-you, but that's just me," Heather said with a dull look and looked back at her tool box as she rummaged through it. Foxy looked at her for a second with an angered look, but went back to looking up at the ceiling as they both awaited Freddy's return.

"Why do you stay?" Foxy asked as he continued to look up at the black ceiling. Heather looked at him curious at the question.

"What do you mean stay? Do mean why do I stay working here?" Heather asked. Foxy looked at her a little annoyed now.

"What else would I mean? Of course, I mean stay," Foxy answered sternly. "After a few hours here, I thought you would've called Mr. Frazbear and said I quite." Heather sighs and turns to the helpless animatronic.

"I've stayed because this is the only job I can get," She answered. "It's the only job that hired me and I plan to keep it. So, no matter what you throw my way, I will stay despite the horror that you put me through." Foxy's eyes widened at the answer, but he stayed silent. You hear heavy footsteps come to the curtain, which causes you to turn to it. Freddy walked in carrying an idle endo-skeleton.

"These things always have a working Power Cell, but are only used if we get a new animatronic," Freddy said as he laid the endo-skeleton next to her. "It should have its Power Cell about in the same place as Foxy's." Heather quickly grabbed her screwdriver and wrench. She moved over to the endo-skeleton was working on getting the Power Cell just as Foxy began to freak out. Sparks began to fly from his chest and he screeched loudly.

"What's happening?" She asked as fear began to rise in here. Freddy quickly goes over to Foxy and holds him down.

"Get the Power Cell out of the endo-skeleton," Freddy said as he held him down. "He is beginning to malfunction, hurry." Heather, feeling the pressure, begins to hurry with the removal of the Power Cell. When she finally removed the cell, Heather crawled over to Foxy, who was jolting up and down uncontrollably.

"I need to shut him down for a second to make the switch," Heather said as she looked at Foxy. "I will turn you right back on." Foxy looked at her hesitantly but nodded quickly as pain became too much.

"I will keep him down, you do what you need to do," Freddy said. Heather nodded and quickly got to work. She flipped the switch to turn Foxy off and he stopped moving. Freddy let go of him. Heather got to work replacing the Power Cell. First, she removed the original, which was obviously drained. Then, she began hooking the original wires to the new one. When she was finished with that, then she gently placed the Power Cell in its appropriate place. Heather then screwed it in place and flipped Foxy's on switch. His eyes lit up and he moved his head from side to side.

"Did it work?" He asked as he looked at Freddy, who was smiling.

"Yes, Foxy, it did," Freddy answered as he gestured to Heather. Foxy looked at her curiously. You close up the panel and hold up the old Power Cell.

"I told you that I would turn you right back on," Heather said happily as she put her tools back in her tool box. Foxy sat up and put his hand on his chest. It wasn't hurting anymore.

"I guess I need to say thank-you," Foxy said as Freddy helped him up. She got up and picked up her tool box.

"Just do me a favor," Heather said as she walked up to the curtain. "Can ya'll start up the night again after, I get back to the office?" Freddy chuckled at her request and Foxy just looked at her.

"You've earned a little break tonight, you won't have to worry about us tonight," Freddy said. "I'll be sure to tell Bonnie and Chica, but tomorrow you better be ready." Heather nodded at the animatronic as he came up to her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," She answered with a smirk. Freddy smiled at her and walked out.

"Thank-you, night guard," Foxy said as he looked off to the side. Heather looked at him.

"Don't worry about it, Foxy," Heather said happily. "Just lighten up once and a while, alright." Before he said anything, Heather left the pirate without another word. Foxy looked down at his chest again and placed his hand there again. He looked back at where she went and smiled slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Behavioral Change

The rest of the night was simple for the night guard, but she knew that it wasn't going to last. The next night she knew it would be just like her first, except without the interruption of Foxy's need for help. Heather walked into the Pizzeria a little before midnight, just to get a head start on setting up her equipment (her generator). She walked past the stage, when she heard some whisper to her.

"Hey," The voice said. Heather looked around and turns to the stage. The animatronic that was currently nearest to her was Bonnie. He seemed idle, but Heather leaned a bit, staring at the animatronic, waiting for him to say something once again.

"Hello?" She asked as her eyes narrowed. Bonnie's eyes looked at her causing her to jump. He turned his head and was now looking at her.

"Sorry, for scaring you, but I had to talk to you," He whispered loud enough for her to hear him. Right before she spoke Bonnie put a finger on his lips. "Don't talk too loud."

"Why are you whispering?" She asked as she became curious. He looked at the other two, who were shut down.

"If I talk too loud they may power on," Bonnie whispered. "When you see me while you're guarding, we can talk, but not now." Heather nodded hesitantly and began walking toward the hallway. What did Bonnie want to do with her?

An hour after midnight, was fairly easy considering the fact she had her generator keeping the doors down. Heather seemed happy, but was keeping an eye out for Bonnie. She heard a knock on the metal door to her left. She turned on the camera and sees Bonnie. She walked over to the door.

"What do you want, Bonnie? I don't know if I can trust you," Heather asked through the door. Bonnie appeared at the window and raised his hands a bit as if to signal he meant no harm.

"I just need to talk to you, and trust me if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it when I got you to stay and hear my request," Bonnie said. She thinks about it and sighs. She pressed the button and the door came up. Bonnie poked his head in and looked at you. "This lighting is horrible in here." Heather laughed a little at his comment.

"I know it is, I plan on fixing that later on," She said as she sat back down in her chair. Bonnie came in all the way and looked around; she kept a close on him though.

"If you are wondering why I wanted to talk to you, well, I wanted to apologize," Bonnie said. "I want to start over. I don't want to hurt you are anyone ever again, so please, can we be friends?" Heather was surprised at the offer from the animatronic that was trying to hurt her yesterday.

"Well, I guess if you really mean no harm to me," Heather said as a smile spread onto her face. "Alright Bonnie, we can start over; we can be friends." Bonnie's eyes lit up when she said that and he smiled.

"R-Really, you'll be my friend?" He asked hopefully. Heather giggled and nodded.

"As long as you don't hurt me, we can be friends. You can come and talk to me anytime," She answered happily. Bonnie jumped up and down happily almost like an excited child.

"Great, we don't have to be enemies! I hated doing what we've done in the past to the previous guards," Bonnie said as he leaned on the counter. "I just wanted everyone to get along. I was just doing what Freddy told me to do."

"What did you use to do to the previous guards?" Heather asked as her curiosity became too great. "Your guys are the reason the original guard went missing, aren't you?" Bonnie nodded sadly.

"Freddy kept telling us that they were just new endo-skeletons out of their suits, but after seeing what you did for Foxy, I knew better," Bonnie answered. "And to answer your first question, we kind of…um…stuffed them in an idle animatronic suite." She scooted away slightly, but came back knowing Bonnie had no intention of doing such a thing.

"Well, as long as I don't end up a human skeleton in a dancing bear costume, we're good," Heather said with a bit of chuckle. Bonnie laughed and looked over at the open door. She looked back at the camera and she sees Freddy looking into the camera in the storage room, which made her jump. Bonnie sees her reaction and looks over her shoulder.

"If he's that close then, I better get out of here for now," Bonnie said as he walked over to the open door. "Hey, thanks for listening to me and agreeing to be my friend." She smiled at him as he left the room and walked down the hall. Heather closes the door and she suddenly hears a bang. She looked at the cameras and sees Foxy on the ground holding his muzzle. She laughed at the thought of him running straight into the door. Heather got up and went over to the door, trying to stop laughing.

"Are…are you okay?" She asked through her laughter. She hears him kick the door and it just made her laugh harder. "I'm sorry, but if you're still trying to kill me, I am not letting you in here." Heather sat back down still laughing at the fact that he ran into the door like a cartoon character.

After a while, she heard a knock on the door again. She looked at the camera and sees Bonnie. She opened the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey friend," Bonnie said happily as he walked in. "Sorry I forgot to ask your name earlier." Heather smiled at him.

"My name is Heather," She answered gratefully. Bonnie smiled at her.

"Well Heather, what do you think of this place? I mean, minus the fact that the others are trying to kill you," Bonnie asked as he leaned on the doorway.

"Well, it's pretty nice here. I mean, yeah minus the trying to kill me part, I love this job. Especially since you guys can't get me considering I brought my own generator, which I make sure that it's charged before I come here," Heather answers. "I just wish I could just hang out with ya'll instead of hiding from you guys all the time." Bonnie put his hand on his chin and began thinking.

"I got it, I will introduce you to a new friend of mine each night, and they can warm up to you and see that you're not what they think," Bonnie said. "If we do this, you won't have to hide behind these doors anymore." Heather looked at him and smiled brightly.

"That's a great idea, but what happens if they attack me?" She asked as fear took a hold of her for a second.

"I'll keep them from reaching you," Bonnie said with a smile. "I'll introduce you to Chica tomorrow, she'll be a little easier to convince that you're not a robot than the others." She nodded with confidence.

"Alright, I trust you Bonnie. Please, don't let me down with this," She said as a frown came up on her face. "My life is in your hands." Bonnie nodded and gave her a quick hug before leaving happily. She closed the door after she was sure he was gone. What will happen? Will go alright? She was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Convince the Others

The next night, Heather was nervous. Bonnie planned on bringing Chica to her and introducing her properly. What if it goes wrong? Chica might attack her and then where would she be? It was going to be a stressful night.

Heather had her generator set up and the doors were down. She kept an eye on the left door camera for Bonnie, but also kept an eye on the main stage and Pirates Cove. She sat there in her office chair as her fear rose higher and higher. She heard a knock on the door which made her jump. She looked at the camera and sees Bonnie with Chica a little bit away, looking quite curious. She took a breath and she opened the door. Bonnie looked down the hall and held up his hand as if to say wait there.

"Heather, are you ready to meet Chica?" Bonnie asked with a smile on his face. She forced a smile onto her face, but Bonnie saw past that. "Don't worry, Heather. I will make sure it goes alright."

"Alright, bring her over here," Heather answers as she turned her chair to the doorway. Bonnie's eyes lit up and he looked down the hallway. He motioned for Chica to come and she sees her past the window. She sees Chica poke her head in the doorway and she sees her bright yellow feathers.

"Chica, this is my new friend, Heather," Bonnie said as he gestured to her. "She is a human, not an endo-skeleton like Freddy said." Chica walked a little closer to get a better look.

"Hi, Chica," Heather said as she held out her hand. Chica looked at her hand and looked back at her. Heather started to get a nervous feeling and she looked at Bonnie. Bonnie got ready to stop Chica from doing anything. Chica smiles and shakes her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet ya," Chica said as she straightened up. Heather sighs slightly and relaxed. "Sorry, for scaring you yesterday. I didn't know you were a human."

"It's fine, Chica, I'm just glad you haven't tried to stuff me into a suit," Heather said with a slight laugh. "I don't think I would be good at being a dancing animal." Chica laughed and looked at Bonnie.

"I see why you chose her to be your friend, she's funny," Chica said happily. "I better get back on my own patrol before Freddy thinks something's up. Bye Heather, see ya later, Bonnie." Chica waved bye and left happily.

"Well, that went well," Bonnie said happily. Heather sighed and lied back in her chair.

"I actually feared the worse," Heather said as she looked back at the camera. "I thought she was sure to attack me." She looked at the stage and sees Freddy just standing there as if he wasn't powered on, or about to jump scare her. Bonnie looks over her shoulder at the screen and looks worried.

"Why hasn't he powered on yet? He should have powered on a little after Chica did," Bonnie said curiously. Heather put the camera thing down on the desk and got up. She grabbed her tool box and her flashlight.

"Why don't we go see? Something maybe wrong with him," Heather said. "If I help him, then he will see I am definitely here to help you all." Bonnie looked worried at the about the subject.

"Are you sure? If he powers on and attacks you, I don't know if I will be able to stop him," Bonnie asked as he looked at her.

"I plan on helping him, and if he attacks me then it was my fault; I would die happy because I helped him," Heather said with a smile. Bonnie smiles at you admiringly.

"You really are the best night guard that we've had," Bonnie said with his smile. "Well, I will take you to him and protect you from Foxy as best as I can." Heather smiled at the purple bunny animatronic. They both left the office and she turned on her flashlight, not caring that she was probably going to be seen by Foxy. The two enter the main room and see Freddy idle on the stage. Heather looked at Pirate's Cove's curtain, not knowing if Foxy was active right now. She pushed on towards the stage, Bonnie right behind her. She walked up to the stage and looked at Freddy, who was just staring down at the ground; his eyes closed.

"Ok, I need a box or something, so I can reach his head," Heather said as she put her toolbox down and looks around. Bonnie picks up a box and puts it behind Freddy. "That works, thank you Bonnie." Heather put her toolbox on the box and climbed up. Foxy was secretly watching from behind his curtain. He was very confused that is to what she was doing. She took her screwdriver and opened the back of Freddy's head. Smoke puffed out and caused her to cough. She began waving it away.

"What's wrong with him?" Bonnie asked quickly as he looked at his non-moving friend.

"When I get this smoke out of the way, I'll tell ya," Heather answered as waved the smoke away. As soon as it was clear enough, she took a look inside. She saw that there were a couple gears out of place and there was a leak in one if his oil pipes. "Hey, Bonnie can you hand me my waterproof tape. It's the blue roll." Bonnie looked in her toolbox and pulled it out. He handed it to her and stood a waiting patiently. She took a piece off and taped up the pipe. She handed it back to Bonnie and began working on the gears. As soon as she was done, she looked for his on switch. She sees it on the side of his endo-skeleton and she reached in and flipped it. She then closed the panel on his head and hopped of the box. Bonnie went in front of her somewhat, but enough to where she would still be seen. Freddy powered on and shook his head slightly as if he was shaking off some sort of drug. He looks around and sees the two behind him.

"What happened, Bonnie?" Freddy asked as he puts his hand on his head. "I felt a shock when I powered off today, but I couldn't turn back on." He looked up and sees her with her toolbox and looks confused.

"Your gear were out of alignment and you had a leak in one of your oil pipes, so I fixed you," Heather said as she held up the toolbox somewhat. Freddy looked at her surprised somewhat.

"You helped me even when you knew that it was dangerous to even come near me?" Freddy asked his eyes wide open with amazement.

"Well, I helped Foxy didn't I?" She answered with a smile. She came out from behind Bonnie and walked up to Freddy. "I'm not scared of you and I am just glad that you're alright now." Freddy's eyes softened at her kindness and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all," Freddy said with a smile. "You won't have to worry about us anymore. As long as you come into work and come see us, you don't have to keep the doors down anymore." Heather looked up at the animatronic surprised.

"Wait, you don't want to stuff me into a suit?" She asked as she looked at him. Freddy chuckled slightly.

"No, I was just doing my job, but now I think it's time for a change in the rules slightly," Freddy said with a wink. She jumped up with excitement and looked at Bonnie, who looked happier than she did. She hugged the bear and then hugged Bonnie.

"No more stressing over a stupid generator!" Heather said as she threw her fist into the air. The others laughed and Freddy called Chica into the room.

"She is no longer to be bothered with having to close the doors all the time. We are friends now," Freddy said to his fellow animatronic. Chica jumped up and down.

"Yay, we don't have to do this anymore," Chica said happily. Heather looked at the curtain to Pirate's Cove and sees something go back in. She slipped away from the celebrating animatronics and walked over to the curtain. She knew that this was probably a death wish, but she was going to talk to Foxy. She took a breath and without hesitation went into the pirate's domain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Foxy's Tale

She came into the dark room and sees Foxy sitting on a box near to the wall. His back was to her, so he had no idea she was in there. Foxy seemed to be thinking about something, but what? Heather walked up slowly, but stopped when he started talking.

"I wish they made that change in the rules a long time ago," Foxy said as he looked at his hook and hand. "If only I could tell them, but they would think I was crazy or something. I guess no one will ever know the truth about Old Foxy. I don't even remember my old name…" Heather decided that it was time to stop hiding.

"Foxy, are you alright?" She asked, startling the animatronic. He turned around and sees her. His eyes became nervous and he stiffened slightly.

"How much of that did you hear?" Foxy asked quickly as he looked at Heather. She took two steps closer, but stopped.

"All of it actually," Heather answered as she looked at Foxy. "What do you mean by the "truth"?" Foxy now looked a lot more worried and began to look around.

"I meant…I...um…I meant," Foxy said as he began to stutter horribly. "I meant the truth about me. I mean how I came here." She walked up to him and sat down in front of the animatronic.

"You can tell me, Foxy. I think at this point I will believe anything at this time," Heather said as she looked at the nervous fox. He looked at her and sighed, knowing that he wasn't getting out of this.

"I wasn't always an animatronic, I use to be a human," Foxy said as he began to remember his past.

~Foxy's Flashback~

It was a nice summer day and I was walking around the Pizzeria in my guard uniform. I was the best guard there. I played with the children when the needed some cheering up and I even got to go on stage and perform with the animatronics. I was loved by everyone. My best friend, a man named Micheal, told me about a new attraction that was being built for the children. He said that it would be called Pirate's Cove. I was overjoyed because I used to love pirates when I was a kid.

A few days later, when the attraction was built, I walked into the finished attraction and saw the new animatronic. He was a red fox with an eye patch and brown short like attachment. He even had a pirate's hook. I hear someone come in behind me and I turn to see who. I see one of the other guards. Well, it was the one that had to take lots of medication for his mental disability. I say hi to him, but he doesn't respond. He begins to walk up to me and he doesn't look to be in a very good mood. I back up fearing the worst. He pulls out a knife and I try to make my way around him. He blocks me and stabs me in the gut, which causes me to cough up blood. He pulls out the knife and I back away from him slowly, holding that spot. He smiles evilly and stabs me in the side also.

The pain causes me to fall to the ground and he looks at the suit and his smile grows wider. He knocks it over, causing the head to fall off it and I don't think I have to go into much detail on what he did next. Even through the blood loss and the pain, I manage to grab my walkie-talkie and bring it to my face. I press the button on the side.

"Any…anyone there…please…respond," I said as the pain began to make me cry. I hear Micheal's voice answer.

"Hello, who's there?" Micheal asked as he heard my call. I press the button again.

"Mike…Help…me," I say as the pain began to break up my voice.

"Riley, where are you?" Micheal asked quickly as his voice became more frantic.

"In Pirate's Cove…hurry," I said as my hand dropped somewhat. I hear someone running and enter the sandy area.

"Riley, where are you, man? I don't see you," Micheal asked as he called me. I press the button again.

"The animatronic suit…." I answer as I let my hand drop again. I hear him run over and see him after he pulls the animatronics' head off.

"Oh my god! Riley, who did this to you?" He asked as he got on his knees. I go to say, but the pain makes it impossible to talk at this point. He grabbed my shoulders and began to try and pull me out. I yell out of pain and he stops. He pulls out his walkie-talkie and presses the button. "Back-up to Pirate's Cove, officer down please hurry." I hear more running and 3 other guards come in along with Mr. Frazbear, the owner.

"What happened in here-"Mr. Frazbear stops when he sees me. "Riley, what happened to you? Who did this?" I manage to force myself to talk.

"Another…guard…" I answer as the pain took my voice away again.

"You two help Micheal get him out of there, and you call 911," Mr. Frazbear instructed quickly. One of the guards ran out of the room and the other two came over to the suit. They grab the animatronics' legs and Micheal grabbed my shoulders. They began to pull me out of the suit again. I yelled with pain as they did.

After about 5 minutes, they got me out and they were all gathered around me with sad looks on their faces. I see the curtain move and see the guard that did this to me. I tried to move further away from the fearful figure, but I couldn't move. I pointed at him and fear took over.

"St-stay away from… me, you…you psycho!" I said as I tried to back away from the entrance more and more. "He did this…he did this…to me!" Everyone turned to him and he took a step back.

"Arrest that man!" Mr. Frazbear said as he pointed to him. The two guards that stayed got up and began walking towards him. The guy ran and the two guards followed.

"Hang in there, Riley," Micheal said as tears came to his face. My eyes couldn't stay open any longer and I let unconscious world take me away.

~End of Flashback~

"It wasn't til a few hours later that I woke up and the doctor said it was a miracle that I lived," Foxy said. "My left hand was damaged mainly near the wrist and my right leg was in minor repair, so they had my hand in a cast just in case and told me that I needed to walk with a cane for a while. I also lost my left eye." Heather stared in amazement at his memory.

"I know you have a lot more to say, but how do you remember all of this?" Heather asked as she became more interested. Foxy put a hand on his head.

"It took a long time to remember all of this. It took me 15 years in order to gain most of my memory back. Even with all I have now, I still don't remember a whole lot," Foxy answered as he sighed. "Oh, so many memories lost and so much time has gone by. I wish I could see Micheal again. It would put me at ease to know that he was ok."

"Wow, you've been through some hard times," Heather said as she felt pity for the poor animatronic. His life was taken away from him and it forced him to this life.

"Well, it's alright. Now, where was I?" Foxy said as he changed the subject slightly. "Ah yes, a few weeks had gone by and the doctor finally released me. I decided to go back to Freddy's to show them that I was alright."

~Flashback~

I walked up to the door my cane in my right hand. I sigh and walk through the door and into my favorite place in the whole world. I walk for a second and see the animatronics idle on the stage. I assumed that it was near closing time. I walked down the hallway and knocked on Mr. Frazbear's door.

"Come in," I hear him call. I walk in and close the door. He doesn't look up from his paperwork. "What do you need?"

"Hey boss," I said weakly. It still hurt to talk. He looked up to the sound of my voice and he drops his pen. He gets up real quick and goes over to me.

"Riley, you're alright," Mr. Frazbear said as his excitement. "I didn't think you were ever coming back."

"The doctor released me this afternoon, so I decided to pop by," I said with a slight smile. "I missed this place and I hope I can continue working soon. The doctor said to give this about a month and then I have to return to the hospital to see if they can save my hand and if there are any further problems with my leg." Mr. Frazbear sees my patch and points to it.

"What's with the patch? Is there a nasty scar?" Mr. Frazbear asked out of curiosity.

"I lost that eye," I answered with the same smile. "I mean, it still hurts in my chest and, well, everywhere, but I can manage." Mr. Frazbear gave me a small hug.

"I'm just glad you're back," Mr. Frazbear said with a kind smile. I return it and look at the door.

"Is Micheal here?" I asked. Mr. Frazbear looked at the clock and smiles.

"Yeah, he's here, he's in your office. He said that he was going to continue your job til you could work again," He answered. I smile at the thought and thank him. I leave the office and began walking to my office. I walked for a few minutes and then I heard something behind me. I turn around and I see the Golden Freddy suit lying on the ground.

"What are you doing out here buddy? Did someone drag you out here as a practical joke?" I asked the idle animatronic suit. I walked up to it and smiled at it. "Poor thing, I wish I could help get you back to where you belong." I hear someone yell and quickly went that way. I see Micheal getting dragged by Freddy.

"Someone help me!" He yelled. I quickly went over there and went in front of him.

"Freddy, stop!" I yelled. Freddy looked at me and recognized me instantly. He let go of the guard and lightly hugged me.

"Riley, it's you!" He said happily. I got him to let go and looked at Micheal.

"You okay, buddy?" I asked him weakly as I walked up to him. He looked at me and joy filled his eyes. He got up quickly and hugged me.

"Riley, I didn't know when you were coming back," He said happily. I got him to let go because I was still in pain. He looked at me with disbelief. "How do you do this every night and still able to come in on the mornings?" I laughed slightly.

"It's not that hard when you're beloved by the animatronics," I said as I patted Freddy on his arm. I hear some static behind me and I turn around. I see that Golden Freddy suit. It was now standing and looking at Micheal. "Mike, get back now." Micheal took a couple steps back. Freddy went in front of him as if protecting him. It went for him and I hit in the head with my cane.

~End of Flashback~

"Truth is, I don't remember what happened after that, but I do believe that's about when I was killed by the animatronic," Foxy said. "I wish I could remember more, but that's all I can muster up so far."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the long wait on this one guys. I have been very busy with other things and truth be told I accidently lost my flashdrive that had this one on it. Thankfully, I found it and I am making sure that it stays in my pocket from now on. So, without further delay...enjoy~**

Chapter 5: Maintenance

The rest of that night was actually enjoyable for Heather, and she enjoyed herself greatly. The animatronics were nice and talked to her. Foxy mainly kept to himself, but had conversation with her every now and then. It was a great night so far. Freddy was sitting on the stage and looked bored. Heather sat down next to him and nudged him.

"What's up, Freddy?" She said as she looked at her furry friend. He looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Just sitting here," Freddy answered. "Today is going to be just as boring as it usually is." Heather looked at him and was now curious.

"What do you mean? You get to see children and entertain them. Isn't that what you were built to do?" She asked as she looked at him. Freddy's eyes saddened slightly and looked down.

"Yes, that is what we were built to do, but we use to be able to do so much more than just dance and sing on this confounded stage," Freddy said as hit the stage with his fist, which caused her to jump slightly. "We use to do actually play games with the children and run around with them. Foxy even did tricks for them." Heather looked at him and sees the hurt on his face.

"Let me guess, that's when the bite of 87 happened," Heather said as she put a hand on his shoulder. Freddy looked at her and sighed sorrowfully.

"Y-yes, that's when the bite happened," Freddy said as he looked down. "I still don't know why he did it. I couldn't tell if he just malfunctioned, or if he just didn't see him." Freddy looked over at the curtain to the cove. She followed his gaze and she looked back at Freddy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise, I will find a way to fix this," She said happily. Freddy looked at her, almost confused at her response.

"What do you mean "you'll fix this"? How are you going to fix this?" Freddy asked as he watched her. Heather smiled at him and got up.

"I mean, I will get you guys fixed up. Then, I will talk to Mr. Frazbear and convince him to let you guys down for a day to see how ya'll do," Heather said happily. "Then, if everything goes well you'll be allowed to roam all the time." Freddy's eyes widened and he gets up.

"You're going to help us? Why?" Freddy asked quickly. Heather hugged him, which caught him off guard.

"I'm helping you guys because I care about you all," She said as she looked up at him. He looked down at her, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank-you, Heather," Freddy said as he hugged her. She smiled more and let go of Freddy.

"Now," Heather said as she walked over to her tool box that was sitting on a table nearby. She pulled out a screwdriver and twirled it a bit. "Who should I fix first?" Freddy chuckled and called the other two into the room. Bonnie poked his head out from the hallway and Chica walked out from the kitchen.

"What is it, Freddy?" Chica asked as she walked up. Bonnie had same questioning look on his face. They both looked adorable.

"Heather has offered to repair us," Freddy said as he gestured toward the girl with the screwdriver.

"It's all a part of my plan to get you guys roaming during the day again," She said happily. The two animatronics looked at each other and looked back at her.

"R-really, you'll help us get off the stage?" Bonnie asked hopefully. She nodded generously.

"Of course, I'll help you guys. You're my new friends why should I let you guys down now," Heather said as she smiled at them. She pulled up a chair and twirled her screwdriver. "So, who should I take a look at first?" The all smiled and basically jumped with joy. Foxy looked out from the cover of his curtain at the sound of her offer.

This could be my only way to get fixed, but why would she fix up and old fox like me, Foxy thought as he let the curtain fall again, leaving the scene to go back into the darkness that he called home.

"How about you Bonnie, want me to see if I can fix you up a bit?" Heather asked as she smiled. Bonnie looked at Freddy a little nervously and Freddy nodded at him. With that, Bonnie slowly walked over and sat in the small chair. "Alright, let's see what we got here." Heather opened up the back panel on Bonnie's head to start her work. She motioned Freddy over to her, which caught a worried look from him. Freddy walked over and leaned down to her to hear her better.

"What's wrong?" Freddy whispered. Heather looked back at Bonnie's circuits and then back at Freddy.

"I need his original blueprints in order to start work. Do you know where they are?" Heather asked as she looked at him. Freddy nodded and hurried off. "There's nothing to worry about Bonnie, I just need the original design blueprints." Bonnie nodded and kept looking straight ahead. After a bit, Freddy returned holding a box. He placed the box at Heather's feet and she opened it. It had at least 20 or so small binders inside with names in capital letters on the side. She pulled out the one that was labeled "BONNIE" and opened it. She found the area she was working on and looked inside Bonnie's head at the circuits. A curious look comes over her face and Freddy notices it.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked as he becomes a little worried. Heather puts the book down and picks up her screwdriver. She then proceeds to unscrew something, receiving a sound of pain from Bonnie. She pulled out the hard drive and showed it to Freddy.

"This doesn't go here," She said as she looked at Freddy. Freddy sees it and looks just as curious as she did.

"I don't know what that is," Freddy said as he tilted his head to the side. "Is that in all of us?"

"I'll find out when I get to you two, I might wanna fix up Foxy as well, but I think I will save him for last," Heather said as she went back to work. "Man, you guys haven't been tended to for a while." After a very long time, it took a couple hours in order to fix up all three of the main animatronics, but she got it done.

"Oh, thank-you Heather," Chica said as she stretched somewhat.

"I have never felt better," Bonnie said as he moved his arm a bit. "I can move a lot more easily."

"I can't believe those hard drives were in all of us," Freddy said as he looked at her. Heather looked at the three purple hard drives in her hand.

"I will see what is exactly on these to see what they are for," Heather said as she put them in a little bag and placed in in her toolbox. "Now, I need to tend to Foxy." She got up and picked up her tools. She approached the curtain and knocked on the side panel.

"What do you want?" Foxy asked sharply from inside. Heather didn't understand the sudden aggression from the animatronic because before he told her everything.

"I'm here to fix you up Foxy, or should I call you Riley," Heather answered. There was a moment of silence until she heard footsteps approach the curtain. Foxy moved the curtain with his hook and looked at her. "Can I come in?" Foxy sighed and moved out of the way and gestured inside Pirate's Cove. Heather smiled and walked into the area Foxy called home.

"Do you really believe me on that? A lot of people don't," Foxy said as he sat down on a nearby box. Heather placed her toolbox down and opened it. She pulled a small binder with the name "FOXY" written on the side.

"Of course I believe you Foxy. I know you're telling the truth," Heather said as she opened the binder and looked in it.

"How do you know I am telling the truth?! You weren't there! I was!" He yelled. His sudden anger started her causing her to look at him.

"I knew you," Heather said as she took a step away. Foxy's eyes softened and looked more curious than angry.

"What do you mean?" Foxy asked as he looked at her. Heather sighed and put the binder down. She walked over to him and rolled up her sleeve, revealing a bracelet. The bracelet was made of two different colored strings with charms on them every now and then. When Foxy saw it, his eyes widened and he looked up at her. "How did you get this?"

"When I was about 6 years old, I was being bullied when I was trying to finish my second friendship bracelet. A security guard named Riley came to my rescue. To thank him, I gave him the friendship bracelet I had already made and I put the other one on my wrist," Heather explained. "The next time I saw him, he was wearing the bracelet so I put a charm on it with the letter "H" to symbolize me. I put a charm on mine with the letter "R" to symbolize him. He went missing due to a malfunctioning animatronic from what I heard and I never saw him again." Foxy looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. He got up and went over to a shelf on the wall. He grabbed a small treasure chest off the shelf and opened it. He then pulled out a similar bracelet and put the chest back. Foxy came back over and sat back down on the box.

"You mean, like this one?" He asked as he held it out to Heather. It looked identical to Heather's, but it had an "H" instead of an "R."

"Yes, exactly," Heather said as she smiled at him. Foxy put the bracelet down next to him and looked at her. Heather rolled down her sleeve and went back over to the binder, picking it up again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter took so long i've been dealing with a lot of stuff. Trust me, i don't abandon my stories. I put the on hold so that way i can deal with specific things, such as school and personal problems. Also i get serious Writer's Block so i have to pause for a period of time until i can think of the next event.**

Chapter 6: New Feelings

Heather looked over the blueprints of Foxy and made sure to take note on his more sensitive parts. When she was done, she nodded happily and put the book down. She then grabbed a wrench and screwdriver. Foxy shifted somewhat uncomfortable when he saw the tools. Heather then turned to him and walked over. She smiled at him when she noticed his nervous glance.

"It'll be fine, Foxy," Heather said reassuringly. "It shouldn't hurt that much. I will try to be careful." Foxy gave her another glance of nervousness and gave in. He then turned his back to her so she would have access to his circuits and wires. Heather got right to work, she removed the back panel and what she saw was just a mess of wires. He had loose wires, his gears were out of alignment, some of them were rusted, etc.

"So, you still remember me from when you were a kid?" Foxy asked as he tried to break the silence.

"Yep, I could never forget you," Heather said as she got to work reconnecting the wires according to the blueprints she had seen. "You were my best friend." Foxy looked back at her slightly and then continued to stare at the ground.

"I…I'm sorry, Heather," Foxy said as his tone changed to one of sorrow.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked as she continued her work. She accidently pulled a wire and Foxy screeched. "Whoops sorry."

"It's fine….just be careful that hurt," Foxy said as he clenched his mouth shut to try and prevent another screech. "I am sorry for trying to kill you. For being, well…"

"An ass?" Heather said as she continued the wire work. Foxy chuckled at the sound of the word and nodded.

"Yes, an ass," He agreed. "I am just…sad I guess." Heather stopped and listened to the poor fox.

"Stop apologizing," Heather stated. "I am not mad at you. You were angry and feeling way too many emotions. I forgive you…Riley." Foxy looked back at her and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Heather," Foxy said as he his previous nervousness calmed. "Thank you for believing me." Heather smiled at him and then continued her work. This poor guy that she knew from her childhood was trapped in the animatronic for about 20 years and no one knew but her. She just couldn't help but feel...sorry for him. She just wanted to help him, but she knew she couldn't, or, at least, she didn't know how.

After a while of tinkering with Foxy's gears and wires, Heather stopped and rubbed forehead. She had oil on her hands due to an oil leak in one of Foxy's pipes and, well...it got on her face as well. Heather closed him up and sat down on a nearby box.

"So far so good, Foxy," she said as she smiled over at him. "I just need to finish rewiring a couple more things and the inside of your suit should be good." Foxy looked over at her and smiled.

"Again, thank-you," Foxy said as he looked at her. "No one has ever done this just to help me before. A lot of the time, no one will even go near me." She smiled at the animatronic and got up from her box. She walked over to him and hugged red fox that she knew as a long lost friend. Foxy was surprised slightly by the hug, but smiled and hugged her back. Heather let go and sat down right next to the animatronic.

"Of course, I would help you," She said as she kinda leaned forward, using her elbows to support herself on her thighs. "Even if you weren't Riley, I would've still helped you." Foxy smiled at her and looked away. Heather noticed that Foxy's fur around his muzzle was slightly darker than usual. Was he...blushing?

"Are you blushing Foxy?" Heather asked as she teased the fox. Foxy looked at her quickly, surprised.

"N-no! I'm not!" Foxy said quickly in a nervous tone and looked away, hoping to hide the obvious blush. Heather giggled and pushed him slightly.

"You are blushing, that's so cute," She said happily. "You look so adorable." Foxy blushed more and completely turned away from the girl.

"Shut up!" He said with embarrassment in his voice. Heather laughed more and hugged the fox.

"It's ok to blush Foxy," She said as she put her chin on his shoulder. Foxy looked down still blushing hard.

"I hate you, you know that," Foxy said. Heather giggled and let go.

"I know," She said happily. The two then began to laugh about the moment and were happy to have each others company.


End file.
